Sphene: The Orange Homeworld
by DidUReadIt
Summary: Sequel to Sphene: The Orange Strings. The aftermath of Sphene and Sasuke's fight caused many unexpected variables. Sphene is now stuck in a statue. A new person has joined the team. New enemies and old are what stand in the way of The Crystal Gems. Fem!Naruto Disclaimer: I do NOT own Steven Universe or Naruto. They belong to their respective creators. Thank you.
1. Teaser

**Hey, guys! Guess who back! It is I! Your amazing creator of Sphene: Orange Strings! Are you ready for a new chapter?**

* * *

 _When we left, Sphene defeated Sasuke but at the cost of her physical body. Steven spoke to Sphene and learned how to free her, kinda. Sphene has met her mother and father while watching her friends move on to the afterlife. Will Steven be able to free his friend?_

* * *

 **[Chapter 1: Teaser]**

* * *

Steven gasped as he shot up from his bed and turned with wide eyes toward the door. He wiped his brow as he felt the cold sweat running down his face.

Outside the door was the low humming of a female voice. Steven climbed out of bed and edged toward the door to find the owner.

It was a girl who appeared in her teens. She stood in front of Sphene's statue and stared at it.

They had kept up with its maintenance and fought seagulls to keep it clean. Steven frowned and snuck onto his porch and peered through the railing beams.

 _'Who is she? I've never seen her face in Beach City before.'_ Steven thought and eyed the girl as she continued humming.

* * *

Steven yawned and slowly opened his eyes to find the girl from the beach last night. He yawned again as his brain took a while to register what was happening.

"Girl... beach... humming... Sphene's gem... staring at me." Steven stretched and scratched his back before he finally realized what was going on.

He jumped in fear and scooted back over towards his door. The girl was face to face with him as her bluish hair gracefully flowed in the wind.

"Please don't be scared! I didn't mean to frighten you. I just think I've seen you from somewhere." The girl smiled shyly, completely walked up the stairs, and over to Steven.

"I don't know. I've never seen your face before but nice to meet you. My name's Steven." The half-gem smiled and stood up to show the girl was around the height of Pearl.

"Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga," The girl smiled with a head tilt, "Nice to meet you as well, Steven."

* * *

 **This is to tease you guys and to let you know I haven't forgotten about you. You'll be getting these chapters soon... as soon as I write them. XP**

 **Hope you're infuriated and anticipated and confused for more.**


	2. Hinata Hyuuga

**Are you upset about the teaser? Good. This is an actual chapter. Just left off where the teaser ended. Enjoy.**

 **[Chapter 1: Hinata Hyuuga]**

* * *

"Hi-na-ta?" Steven mouthed out absentmindedly.

Hinata giggled and nodded before she stood up and turned her head to come face to face with Pearl. The pale gem raised an eyebrow and moved behind Steven and smiled.

"Who's your new friend, Steven?" Pearl asked the half-gem with a smile.

"Her name's Hinata. I think she knows Sphene!" Steven grinned but it got an unexpected reaction from Pearl.

Pearl threw Steven aside while summoning her spear in one motion. Hinata's eyes narrowed and the veins around her eyes bulged.

"Please place your weapon down. I wish not to hurt you." Hinata warned as she slid into a strange stance with one hand forward and the other at her stomach.

"Like you could hurt me!" Pearl cried out and lunged at Hinata who spun out the way.

Pearl looked back to see Hinata spin on her heel. She slammed a palm into Pearl's stomach sending the gem into the sand below.

"Woah. Oh, wait!" Steven stared at Hinata amazed before remembering the situation.

Steven gasped and ran down the stairs to check on Pearl when she burst out the sand with a war cry. Hinata readied herself and dodged the spear by jumping into the air.

She landed gracefully on the tip of the spear and kicked Pearl in the face. The pale gem flew back into the mountainside and fell to the beach.

Hinata followed after her with Steven hot on her tail, "Wait! Don't fight!"

Pearl stumbled as she used her spear to help support her as she stood. She noticed Hinata moving at her with impressive speed.

"Oh no, you don't," Pearl mumbled with a glare and began firing a barrage of energy bullets at the ninja.

Hinata saw the incoming attack and prepared to dodge it. She glanced back to see Steven behind her, unaware of the bullets.

"Steven!" Hinata screamed and stood in front of him.

She took a deep breath and began moving her hands in many directions. They were moving faster than Steven and Pearl could keep track.

When the bullets hit Hinata's position, they were deflected back into the surrounding area. Pearl gasped and released her spear before rushing over to Steven.

"Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" Pearl cried as she held Steven in a bear hug before noticing Hinata again, "Thank you for protecting him."

"Of course. I just met him but if Sphene trusted him as will I." Hinata bowed with a smile and held her hand in front of her.

"I'm sorry about attacking. Since Sasuke, we've been wary of people who know Sphene." Pearl smiled apologetically.

Steven nodded his head in agreement and grabbed onto Hinata's hands. His eyes turned to stars as he stared at her.

"Yeah! If you're friends with Sphene, then you have to meet everyone else!" Steven grinned causing Hinata's eyes to turn into stars as well.

They looked at Pearl who chuckled nervously but nodded. This caused them to grab her as well and pull her toward Steven's house.

* * *

No one expected Garnet to do what she did. They never thought anything would cause her to do it.

Garnet unfused willing just to hug a stranger. Hinata giggled and hugged the two smaller gems back.

"Thank you. If I may, why did you hug me?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Let's just say..." Ruby smirks and held up a finger.

"We've already seen you." Sapphire smiled and held up another finger.

Hinata tilted her head to the side confused and watched the gems. They pressed the fingers together before moving into a hug.

A bright light formed and dissipated before Garnet stood in their place. Steven ran up to the ninja and fusion followed by Amethyst and Pearl.

"G-Garnet... You know here?" Pearl asked confused as she had never seen her before.

"Not exactly. I've seen her in a vision where she helps get Sphene out of the stone." Garnet smiled at Hinata and looked at Pearl.

"Really?! Y-you can get her out?" Steven asked with hope in his eyes.

Hinata blushed at the attention given to her and bowed her head, "I am not entirely sure that I can but if Garnet says I did... I must try!"

"Great! Get to work!" Amethyst cheered and started pushing Hinata toward the door.

"Amethyst, please. Give her some time. We'll have Sphene back. Okay?" Steven smiled at his older sister figure.

Amethyst stared at Steven, slightly amazed at his maturity. She nodded hesitantly before walking over to the Temple door.

"Pearl," Amethyst called out and the pale gem opened her room.

Amethyst walked into the room and jumped onto the highest waterfall. She looked toward the door before jumping toward Sphene's room.

Hinata noticed the downward looks of the other occupants in the room, "I'll go get started."

* * *

 **So this chapter is shorter because it's just a continuation of the teaser. Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. Please FFR (Follow, Favorite, Review) but only if you want. I won't force you.**


	3. Break Free

**So, Hinata's back. Unexpected probably. Trying to figure out how? You'll find out soon enough.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 2: Plan A-Z]**

* * *

"So what are you planning to do?" Pearl asked while fiddling with her skirt as she sat beside a worried Amethyst and a intrigued Garnet.

Hinata and Steven looked at each other with grins on their faces. Their eyes turned into stars before they jumped up.

"Between my planning and Steven's ideas, we decided to try all plans possible to get Sphene out." Hinata grinned and ran out Steven's house.

The Crystal Gems followed after her as they ran to their target. They came up to Sphene's statue and circled it.

"So, who's ready to rescue Sphene?!" Hinata cheered which got cheers from the other gems, "Steven's and Hinata's Plan to Rescue Sphene from the Statue, or SHPRSS, is a go!"

* * *

 **Plan A: Build a Machine**

* * *

Pearl stood next to the counter with a concerned look on her face upon hearing the first plan, "Are you sure about this?"

Steven threw her a thumbs up similar to Sphene but that didn't stop her worrying. Pearl just couldn't find a way to how a machine would work.

"So," Amethyst yawned as she scarfed down a bag of chips, "What type of machine is this going to be?"

Hinata and Steven looked at each other before realization knocked, "...onto plan B!"

* * *

 **Plan B: Ask Sphene for help**

* * *

"Steven, that won't work. Sphene is the one we need to rescue." Garnet said while adjusting her glasses, "Plan C."

* * *

 **Plan C: Ask someone in the Naruto universe for help**

* * *

"That's enough. I need a break." Garnet stood up from her seat and walked out the door.

Steven watched her leave and scratched his head, "What were we doing when we wrote this?"

"You were looking at your friend, Connie, and writing." Hinata sweatdropped and scratched her cheek.

* * *

 **Plan D: Destroy the Statue**

* * *

Steven, Amethyst, and Hinata stood around Sphene's statue in a thinking pose as Pearl and Garnet stood some distance away. They wanted no part of their plan at the moment until something logical came up.

"This won't work!" Pearl yelled out and got a pout from Steven in return.

"Pearl! Have some faith in our plan!" Steven called back and nodded to Amethyst and Hinata.

They nodded and punched the statue together. A small piece of rock flew off before a shockwave caused them to fly back.

"I think we should stop." Garnet said, dusting off the sand on her body, "Plan E."

* * *

 **Plan E: Ask Peridot for help**

* * *

"Peridot...Listen carefully." Garnet and the gems surrounded the bathroom as Hinata stood at the door on guard duty.

"No!" Peridot yelled back without even given a chance for Garnet to explain.

Garnet adjusted her glassed before she turned to the gems, "I really want to pop her."

Steven chuckled nervously before pushing everyone from the bathroom and shaking his head no to Hinata.

* * *

 **Plan F: Ask Greg**

* * *

"No." Pearl said with her arms crossed

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No. no. no. no."

* * *

 **Plan G: Hinata's Ability**

Hinata took a deep breath as she slid in her clan's signature stance. The Gems, Kurama, and Greg moved behind a slab of rock and peeked over.

"We're ready!" Steven yelled in his megaphone before Garnet threw it into the ocean, "Aw."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and began tapping the statue in various places, "2 palm...4 palm...8 palm...16 palm...32 palm...64 palm...128 palm... **Eight Trigams 128 Palm Strike!** "

As Hinata hit the statue multiple shockwaves sounded off causing even the temple statue to shake. Everyone stood froze as the waited for the ground to cease its shaking.

Once the tremors stopped, Garnet stepped out from behind the wall, "I don't think that was the best idea. Let's move on."

* * *

 **Plan I: Steven asks Sphene in dream**

* * *

The Crystal Gems sat on Steven's couch as they tried to think up a new way to release Sphene from her statue. Steven rubbed his head before he jumped up, having a new idea.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Guuuuuuys!" Steven bounced on his feet with a silly grin.

Pearl chuckled as she waved for Steven to calm down, "What is it, Steven?"

"I need to go to sleep!" Steven ran up his stairs and jumped into to bed, "Goodnight!"

The gems sat speechless as they watch Steven sleep. Garnet shrugged and walked into the Temple with Amethyst to show Hinata around.

Steven opened his eyes to find himself in the same spot he was when he first spoke to Sphene. He looked around and found a small house.

Running over to the house, Steven knocked on the door. A old lady opened the door before she hugged Steven.

"Hello, have you seen my friend? Her name's Sphene." Steven asked as he giggled from the elder woman squeezing him.

The old woman placed Steven down and beckoned him inside. Steven followed before the old lady showed him a picture of the Crystal Gems with Greg, Connie, Lion, and Kurama.

Steven spotted Sphene in the picture and pointed her out, "Right there! This is Sphene. Do you know where she is? I need to find her. She needs help."

The lady nodded and slowly walked to the kitchen. She reached in the oven and pulled out cookies.

Steven was beginning to lose his patience, which was extremely hard for the boy. He didn't know why this lady would just tell him where Sphene was.

"Thank you for the cookie but I need to find Sphene!" Steven pleaded with the lady before taking a bite out of the cookie.

The lady raised an eyebrow as Steven as he hummed in delight. It seemed he enjoyed the cookie.

Suddenly, Steven's eyes snapped open and he turned to the old woman, "Sphene!"

The old lady burst into smoke before revealing Sphene with a grin, "What's up, Steven?"

Steven's eyes began to water as he grabbed onto the orange gem. Sphene chuckled nervously before looking in slight disgust when Steven's nose began running.

"Um, what's wrong? You acting like you haven't seen me in forever. It's only been about five minutes." Sphene patted Steven on the head as she wiped his face.

Steven stepped back and looked at the ground, "Its been three weeks since you beat Sasuke. We're trying to get you out. Do you know how?"

Sphene hummed in thought before an idea popped in her head. She whispered something in Steven's ear before he was thrown out of the dream.

Steven gasped in surprise before he ran over to Pearl with starry eyes, "I know what to do!"

* * *

 **Plan K: Get help from Kurama**

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" Kurama yelled as his ears drew back with a glare in his eyes.

Steven chuckled as the other gems including Garnet hid behind him. They knew Steven's shield would protect them and they don't want to irritate a thousand year old demon.

"Sphene said that if you lick the statue, your chakra should be able to sync with her and free her." Steven gulped when Kurama looked deep into his eyes before sighing.

The fox turned his head to the side before walking over to the statue, "Fine."

He began licking the statue as much as he could before his tongue went dry. Everyone stood back and waited for anything to happen but to no luck.

A small stream of smoke emitting from Steven's forehead caught Kurama's attention. He walked over to the half-gem and placed his paw on the smoke.

A small sign fell face first on the sand before Garnet picked it up. Amethyst read the sign before burst into laughter and showing Kurama.

 _ **"Hey, meanie! You just licked my butt! Ahahahahaha! Got you!"**_

* * *

Hinata sat in front of the statue with a saddened expression on her face. The gems were off to the side talking to each other about a new plan.

She placed a hand on Sphene's face and another on her gem. Breathing slowly, Hinata grabbed the gem and began pulling on it.

Orange light began to cover the beach, alerting the other gems. They ran over and began helping Hinata pull on the gem.

Shockwaves ripped through the city as sand and water began to float in the air. They all screamed and pulled with all their strength.

Then, it was quiet. The only sound was the water moving back and forth on the beach.

And the sound of coughing. It wasn't Hinata or Steven and the original three gems were standing with teary eyes.

Garnet was the first to speak, "Sphene."

"We did it!" Steven and Amethyst yelled, tackling Sphene in a death grip.

She gasped for air as the two hugged her tightly. Pearl and Garnet joined the hug before all parted for Hinata.

She stood directly in from of Sphene whose eyes widened. In a swift movement, Sphene grabbed Hinata, jumped into the air and directly in front of a full moon.

"Welcome back." Hinata said as she wiped tears of Sphene's cheek.

Sphene chuckled and hugged Hinata tightly, "That's my line."

Steven smiled as he watched the two from the ground. He was so glad his surrogate sister was back with them.

Now to just fill Sphene in on everything that happened... Starting with Peridot."


	4. Green in a Rainbow

**I'm going to do better with writing and publishing these.** **No promises. This one is short. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 3]**

* * *

 **Steven's House**

* * *

Sphene glared at the green gem as she glared back. After rescuing Sphene from her stone prison, the gems told her about Peridot.

"Do you remember me, Peridork?" Sphene leaned forward causing Peridot to lean back.

"You clod! Get out of my face! Of course I remember you. You were the inferior gem I had shot with my energy blast." Peridot smirked but soon regretted what was spoken when Sphene stood up.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

Sphene and the Crystal Gems had arrived at the Galaxy Warp following a small robot. It was a place with multiple warp pads and a large one in the back that led to Homeworld.

"So, you said that Homeworld is where some gems come from and they waged a war with Earth." Sphene asked as she rubbed her finger along the stickers Steven planted during their last visit.

"Yes," Pearl said and looked at Homeworld's star, "If only..."

As Pearl trailed off, a beam of light from the Homeworld warp. The robot had repaired it and that meant someone was coming through.

Garnet grabbed Steven as the gems jumped over the side and held on. Sphene was the only one left as she was distracted by another sticker, not hearing the portal.

"Sphene!" Pearl screamed but covered her mouth when a gem appeared on the warp.

Sphene turned around after hearing a new voice whose name was Peridot. She noticed how advanced Peridot was compared to the Crystal gems.

"Hello, Peridot. You need to leave if you're here to hurt the Earth." Sphene said as a warning.

Peridot didn't even look at the orange gem and raised her hand. Her fingers connected together before firing a large beam of green energy.

It hit Sphene while also taking out a large portion of the Galaxy Warp. Luckily, the warp pad back to the Temple was still intact.

Garnet's glasses burst as Perdiot placed a tool on the Homeworld pad and warped away. The tool released a shockwave destroying the robots that followed her.

The Gems rushed over to where the point of impact between Sphene and the beam occured. The found Sphene kneeling with her staff in front of her but it was extremely thick, shielding her whole body.

"Sphene! Are you okay?!" Steven yelled and ran to check over her with Amethyst.

Garnet and Pearl walked over to the Homeworld pad and looked at it. Pearl began to panick at the prospect of having another gem war but this time without Rose.

"They aren't coming back," Garnet summoned her gauntlets and increased their size, "ever again!"

Garnet slammed her guantlets on the warp pad, destroying it to the point beyond repair. Sphene stood up and thanked Steven.

Suddenly, Steven gasoed at a realization, "Sphene. You can change the size of your staffs! That's so cool."

* * *

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

Sphene chuckled at the Homeworld gem while cracking her knuckles. A dark, wicked grin appeared on her face as her eyes turned red.

"S - Stay away from me!" Peridot screamed before looking around for anything that could be used to escape, "Your planet will explode if you don't."

 **"She's telling the truth."** The former Sphene said sadly.

As this, Sphene froze as the gems looked on confused. The orange gem seemed to be having a mental debate with someone.

'What do you mean she's telling the truth?! The Earth will explode!'

 **"Yes! You don't have to yell you inconsiderate-"**

'Inconsiderate? Inconsiderate?! You could have told me that the Earth is scheduled for a departure to Explosionville!'

Sphene waited for Sphene's reply before getting silence. She smirked before frowning upon hearing a mumble.

'What did you say?'

 **"You never asked..."**

Sphene's eye twitched at hearing the thousand year old gem's response. She sighed before bringing herself back to the outside world.

Pearl looked at Sphene in interest after seeing her blink after a long period of staring. The orange gem was preparing to speak when she felt something on her head.

Reaching up and feeling something sticky, Sphene covered her mouth while running to the bathroom. Amethyst burst out in laughter and Pearl sighed.

Garnet was holding Peridot by her leg upside down as the green gem attempted to attack her. Steven and Connie, who had arrived some time after, where giggling while taking pictures.

* * *

After the whole ordeal with Sphene and the Mysterious Goo, the gems sat on the couch as they watched Steven and Peridot's presentations. Sphene and Hinata were inside her room as to catch up on everything.

The first step was to how she got here when she was supposed to be dead. Hinata scooted closer to Sphene and turned Kurama into a head cushion before recalling her battle.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _Hinata held onto her necklace tightly as she kneel across from Sasuke. The former ninja grinned as the ninja he controlled surrounded her._

 _"Do you give up? You can't win." Sasuke mocked the Hyuuga and began walking to her._

 _Hinata's vision began to blur as all her remaining chakra went to her necklace. Sasuke grabbed Hinata by her hair before pulling her up._

 _She screamed in pain but continued to apply chakra to her gift. It was entrusted to her by Sphene and she would use it properly._

 _Looking to the side, she could see Kiba struggling to get back to her but Kurenai keeping him from doing so. She smiled which irritated Sasuke greatly._

 _As he drew back his arm to cut her head from her body, Hinata slammed the necklace into his chest. It, somehow, attached to him before a bright light covered the village._

 _Kiba looked around for his teammate or Sasuke before spotting a statue and forehead protector laying on the ground. His eyes widened before a pained scream flew from his throat, disturbing everyone._

 _"Hinata!"_

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Sphene nodded before pulling the necklaces she had given to her friends from her pocket. She waved her hand before multiple displays appeared around the miniature village.

"Help me, please." Sphene asked Hinata who nodded and began placing the necklaces in each display.

After the two were done, they watched as the necklaces glowed and shot a beam of light into the village. Hinata walked up to the gate and looked inside to find a miniature version of all their friends inside.

Sphene kneeled beside her and held the kunoichi as she cried. Hopefully, this would fill the whole inside their hearts.

"What will they do?" Hinata questioned while watching Kiba and Akamaru play with each other.

Sphene smiled and looked to see Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sitting on a bridge before Naruto ran up, "Be there for us and remind us where we came from and what we fight for."


End file.
